1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor arrangement in a motor vehicle for determining solar radiation incident on the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Sun sensors are frequently used in motor vehicles, where the detected incident solar radiation is used along with other means for regulating an air conditioner. In a sun sensor, electro-optic components such as, e.g., photodiodes, are oriented on a circuit board and are attached to the board in this position so as to achieve a desired spatial arrangement of the components. However, this procedure has the disadvantage that the process of orienting and fastening or contacting is very time-consuming and thus costly. Moreover, the orientation is subject to inaccuracy, causing assemblies produced in this way to have dispersions in their detection characteristics that exceed the tolerances of the components used.